The Rise Of The Blue Eyed King
by Crimson god of death
Summary: summary not very good Naruto x Yasaka or small harem First story so might be grammar and spelling problems help and helpful criticizers appreciated rating might be changed flamers can get bleep the bleep bleeeeep off updates will be slow if chosen to continue disclaimer: any anime used do not belong to me and belong to their respective owners
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will not explain** **anything** **about the Naruto verse or the history with a little differences because if you are reading this then you should know what Naruto is and if you don't look it up.**

"Talking" - normal

 **"Talking" - powerful beings**

 **'** Thinking' - normal

 **'Thinking' - powerful beings**

The universe what is it we wonder are their different dimensions or is it just one big giant galaxy. For now we will look at one boy who is about to prove there are different dimensions. Now lets follow this boy on a journey of hardship and rise above it all to become a being of power.

 **Konohagakure October 10th 7 years after kyuubi attack**

A boy no older than seven could be seen walking through the forest now this is no normal boy this boy contains the strongest of the biju the **kyuubi no kitsune** and hated by his village being seen as the demon that claim so many lives seven years ago.

Naruto was a tall boy standing at four feet and six inches with long swept back black hair with a single crimson red strand hanging down his face with blue eyes wearing a short sleeve black shirt with with white hakama held up by crimson wrappings around his waist finished off with black shinobi sandals.

"I wonder if I will ever be rid of this place and their useless hatred." spoke Naruto you see after living a life be hated by the village naruto has become a cold calculating boy who is only nice to the people he loves if he ever had any in the first place and wish he could just get away from the village and just start anew but little did he know that his wish is about to be granted.

Hearing something in front him he saw a person in a red cloak covering their whole body only showing their mouth and speaking towards him saying" what would you do if you could go to a different world with a new start boy." with him responding with " I would agree but whats the price." "The price would be my dear boy is to live your life in this world and help save it from destruction." "Well I accept but first whats your name." "Its Red and expect great things from you Naruto now goodbye and lets meet again someday." With that said Naruto felt himself got to sleep but not be for seeing a mult colored portal open below him.

5 minutes later

"Lets see what changes you might bring with being in this world naruto." spoke Red disappearing into another portal not before red scales and wing appearing over his form.

 **A/N: changes will be:**

 **Narutos grandfather being madara.**

 **Naruto has knowledge and other important items stored inside a seal made by his parents.**

 **Imagine Naruto hairstyle as Aizens.**

 **He has no whisker marks**

 **More information will be described in his bio which will come out next.**


	2. AN

the next chapter wont be out till probally summer because of three things

 **1\. I have school**

 **2\. I'm going to be a older brother soon and i gotta help out more**

 **3\. I got writers block and i just wrote this story on a whim and i got to work on the plot**

 **so I would like to apologize for any one waiting on a update and thank you**


	3. An and Rant

**an and rant for Orlando shooting and something I've wanted to get out for awhile**

 **Now i'm sure many of you have heard about the shooting at the club in Orlando and I just want to send out a pry to everyone that died and those that were wounded.**

 **_Now on to the rant**

 **I've seen so many negative comments about how they deserve it or how its a act of god smiting them for their ways so i gotta say fuck all of them because think about it if god really didn't like gay men and women he would not have even aloud it so anyone who think like this then lock yourself in your room look in your because your no better then all those other hate groups out there.**

 **Now lets talk about politics i'm going to just say that truth is that politicians are just going to take advantage of the shooting like they do every other major crisis and sad at it is the truth.**

 **Now the one is about peace and that their was never be and i mean never any anti war or peace seeker the truth is that it will never happen because there is no right and wrong because every living thing perceives good and evil in different ways and so there will always be someone to oppose an idea that someone else believes in.**

 **Now I'm done and I would like to thank anyone who reads this and that the next chapter be out soon.**

 **P.s. The saddest part is that i had these beliefs since I was a kid**


End file.
